


Route of Love

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Postal Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack falls for the Postman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Route of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitzmackotp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fitzmackotp).



> Prompt - FitzMack - coffee shop and mailman/you're on my route au's, please and thank you
> 
> Requested by tumblr user FitzMackOTP

The first time, Mack saw Fitz the postman was his first day after a rush. He was cute and took a few minutes to chat with his new boss, Izzy. 

He caught a couple of glimpses of Fitz a few times over the next couple of weeks when he worked the late morning shift. He managed to say hi the tenth time he saw Fitz. Fitz eyed him, running his eyes over him, before hurrying from the shop.

Mack didn’t say hi for a couple times after that, unsure of what had caused that reaction. He caught a couple of looks, but he never had the opportunity to be close enough to say something to him again. Then Fitz took a vacation and was replaced with Skye for a week.

When Fitz came back, Mack had the opportunity to say ‘hi’ again and ask him about his vacation. Apparently, he’d gone back to Scotland to see his family. 

They managed to have a couple of short conversations after that, before Mack had several long weeks with no morning shift. When he’d finally gotten the morning shift, an English woman was on the route. A new boss had reassigned everyone.

Mack figured it was a lot cause until he walked into his building and saw a familiar figure putting mail into the boxes. "Fitz?“

Fitz jumped, turning to see him. "Coffee guy?”

Mack smiled, extending his hand. "Mack, actually.“

"I didn’t… Do you… How?”

“I live here,” Mack said with a nod.

“Oh, I kind of thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?”

“Well, um, bad. I kinda thought you might be flirting, but that’s…”

“What I was doing.”

“Yeah?”

Mack nodded.

“Dinner?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Mack smiled. "I’d love to.“

"Great, I can meet you here at seven?”

“Sounds great.” Mack nodded. "I’ll see you later.“

"Yeah,” Fitz said, going to back out with his eyes on Mack.

Mack watched him go, smiling to himself. He was looking forward to seeing Fitz again.


End file.
